Where could she be?
by Tshesang Eden
Summary: She made a promise to meet him but left him uncertain. He's waiting for her but it became worse. Will he meet her? Will she recognize him? Find out what happens next that completely changes his purpose of life.
1. Chapter 1

"Where could she be?"

Summary: She made promise to meet him but left him uncertain. He's in search of her but it became worse. Will he find her? Will she recognize him? Find out what happens next that completely changes his purpose of life.

Chapter 1: First Encounter

"What? Just now? How can it be?" said John Cena surprisingly.

"John it's urgent. Be on time." said his boss.

"Mmm…okay. I will be there." replied John gruntly.

His boss Mr. Vince McMahon wants him to come for an interview. John got out of bed and took a quick shower and got ready. He grabbed the car keys and started the engine.

"What the heck?" John grunted seeing the phone ringing time and again. When he kept the phone down it slipped from his hand and he bend down to pick up the phone. He saw an old woman crossing the road. Inorder to not hit her, he turned the steering wheel and lost control of the car and stopped at a certain point. But he felt uneasy about something.

John turned back to see whether the old woman was fine or not but he saw a big crowd. He went to see what was up. And to his surprise he saw a young lady bleeding badly from her head and he knew he had hit her.

The crowd looked at John and was shocked that he was the one who hit her. John stood there dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what he had done. He heard his phone ring for what seemed like the millionth time. He immediately called Randy, his best friend.

"Hey man what's up?" said Randy

"I...I…can't tell you on the phone. Can you come here near the super mall?"

"I'm with Samantha in this mall. I will be right there."

"Thanks"

Randy sent Samantha home and quickly rushed to John. He saw John sitting nearby a wounded girl bleeding badly. John asked Randy to take the girl to the hospital while he was in the interview with Mr. Vince McMahon.

After the interview, John rushed to the hospital and asked the receptionist, "Where is the patient who was admitted today due to an accident?"

"Room no.68, sir." replied the receptionist.

John rushed to room no.68 and saw Randy talking to the doctor.

"Is she alright?" asked John

Randy and the doctor glanced toward John and replied. "She's completely out of danger but-"

"But?! BUT WHAT DOCTOR?" yelled John who was freezing now.

"It's just that from all her body parts, her head is injured the most and it seems like she may lose her memory."

Hearing this john felt so guilty and cursed himself for what he had done.

"What now?" asked John

"I don't know, it's in the hand of police." replied the doctor

"Why should the police be involved?" interrupted Randy

"It's a case of accident and calling the police is a must in the accident cases." The doctor replied calmly

To which Randy replied, "But if the police knew John was behind this-"

"Behind what?" Randy was interrupted by a tall and huge looking man from behind.

All of them turned to see who it was and found a police officer.

"Police Inspector, Richard." exclaimed the police.

"So is the accident done on purpose?" Asked Richard

"No! It was just an accident." Answered John

"Whatever it is, you are still to be blamed."

"But you can't put me in jail, I didn't mean to hit her!"

"I am not putting you in jail. I am just saying that if the girl loses her memory, you have to take the responsibility of that."

"What do you mean?" asked John confusingly.

"I just mean that you have to take care of all her expenses and keep her with you until she recover." explained Richard calmly.

"What?! I can't, I have my own life to live on!"

"Okay then go to jail."

Randy took John to a corner and whispered softly, "Just do what the police says right now. You have got a big match next week and Mr. Vince McMahon won't be happy about you not being there."

"But my life is too busy."

"I am not telling you to do as the police says. Just agree right now and we will think about it afterwards."

John agreed and did what Randy told him.

Twelve hours had already passed and she hadn't gained her consciousness yet which made John worry a lot.

Suddenly he heard the nurse say, "Doctor the girl had gained her consciousness."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I think I know you

Hearing this, John immediately ran to the room to see her. There on the bed, she lay drowsily staring at them as they approached her.

"Who are you?" asked the girl confusingly

"Why? Don't you remember anything?" asked John

"I don't know, I just feel like my head has been hit by a big stone. I t feels very stiff and heavy."

"Sorry for that. Actually I had accidently hit you and you've lost your memory."

"What? Then don't you know anything about me? How am I supposed to live with a lost memory?"

"That's why I have to take your responsibility till you fully recover." John said looking slightly to the police.

"Doc, when will she be discharged?" asked John

"Tomorrow will be fine." Replied the doctor

Then John looked at the girl and said, "See you tomorrow then, I'll come and pick you up."

John turned to leave but gets interrupted by the police.

"Not so fast, young man. You have to stay with her until she's discharged."

John made a frown and said, "Oh man! I'm busy."

"I think the empty room of the jail would be finally filled today." Teased Richard smirking

"Stop it! I am not going anywhere!" said John rolling his eyes.

Finally the police left and Randy also had to leave. John was left alone with the girl.

"Hey, don't you remember your name?" asked John

"Uh…I think my name is …I don't know. My head hurts a lot when I try to think and remember anything."

John felt guilty and said, "You know, I truly am sorry. I didn't-"

"I know, you don't need to be sorry. Accidents can happen to anyone. My luck was not in my favor. I just feel like I am missing out on something in my life."

"It's okay, you will regain your memories soon." assured John patting gently on her shoulders.

"John paused for a moment and went on, "But what would I call you if you don't remember your name? How about I give you a name?"

"Okay…what name?"

"How about…uh-"

"Carol?" interrupted the girl and went on, "I don't know how I got this name but it just came into my mind."

"If you want that name then I'll call you Carol even though it's my mother's name."

"Really…Thank you."

"So you must be tired, it's better if you sleep."

"Okay. Nite"

"Nite"

John couldn't sleep so he went to the corridor and kept on thinking about Carol.

Poor girl, I wonder who her family is and what they're going through. They must be freaking worried.

John thought to himself.

But she really reminds me of Gizzel.

He smiled as he said.

"Gizzel, she must be having a great time in Europe."

The night passes away swiftly with the remembrance of Gizzel for John.

John goes back to Carol whether she's fine or not and gets surprised to find the bed empty.

"Where is she?"

John goes around asking all the people near her room but none of them knew.

John immediately called Richard and questioned him about Carol.

"Where is Carol?" asked John anxiously

"Carol? Who?" asked Richard

"The girl who I have hit."

"Oh! That girl I drove her to your home."

"What?! I…mean why?"

"When I came to the hospital, I saw her alone. I asked her about you but she didn't know where you were. I thought you left there so I drove her to your house."

"Oh …ok…Thanks"

John drove there quickly and found Carol sitting on the porch. They went inside and had an awkward silence. Out of boredom John decided to watch a movie with Carol.

"Carol, wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure"

John grabbed the first DVD he could find when he saw Carol grab for the movie Titanic.

"Can we watch this one instead?" Carol said as she showed the DVD to John.

"It's fine with me."

They sat on the couch and began to watch the movie with popcorns.

Two hours passed by without a single word exchanged when John suddenly heard a small whimper. He saw that Carol was the one who was making the sound. John saw Carol with her eyes filled with tears while she was having hiccups.

John clearly remembered that day when he and Gizzel used to play in the backyard of his house. When they were playing, Gizzel felled and scraped her knee and cried. John made fun of how Gizzel hiccupped when she cried.

John thoughts were disturbed by Carol's hiccup.

"You remind me of someone I know." said John looking at Carol.


End file.
